villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I Hate Santa Claus
"I Hate Santa Claus" is a song from 1998 GoodTimes animated film Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. It features the Ice Queen Stormella as she reveals her hatred for Santa Claus and her plans to ruin Christmas. The song was performed by Stormella's singing voice Carmen Twillie. Lyrics |-|Film= I get a certain thrill, From every falling snowflake, Or an ice shift that causes A catastrophic earthquake, I get a happy chill From the crush of avalanches, And whither the trees with a thousand breaking branches Because you crossed my path, You’ll feel Stormella’s wrath! And now I shall release my storming masterpiece I’ll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard And it’s because, I hate Santa Claus! That cheerful Santa Claus! That joyful, toyful, and oh so merry, If you ask me an extraordinary, I hate Santa Claus, Yes I hate Santa Claus! What’s with that "Ho! Ho! Ho!" And his jolly disposition, Giving toys to girls and boys? I must ruin his merry mission! I’m just getting warm with the havoc that I’ll cause When I blow my wicked storm and crash that Santa Claus Oh, Because you crossed my path You’ll feel Stormella’s wrath And now I shall release my storming masterpiece I’ll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard And it’s because, I hate Santa Claus! That cheerful Santa Claus! I hate Santa Claus! I hate him!﻿ |-|Soundtrack= I get a certain thrill, From every falling snowflake, Or an ice shift that causes A catastrophic earthquake, I get a happy chill From the crush of avalanches, And whither the trees with a thousand breaking branches Because you crossed my path, You’ll feel Stormella’s wrath! And now I shall release my storming masterpiece I’ll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard And it’s because, I hate Santa Claus! That cheerful Santa Claus! That joyful toyful, and oh so merry, If you ask me an extraordinary, I hate Santa Claus, Yes I hate Santa Claus! What’s with that "Ho! Ho! Ho!" And his jolly disposition, Giving toys to girls and boys? I must ruin his merry mission! I’m just getting warm with the havoc that I’ll cause When I blow my wicked storm and crash that Santa Claus Oh, because you crossed my path You’ll feel Stormella’s wrath And now I shall release my storming masterpiece I’ll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard And it’s because, I hate Santa Claus! That cheerful Santa Claus! That joyful, toyful, and oh so merry, If you ask me an extraordinary, I hate Santa Claus, Yes I hate Santa Claus! Ooh, ooh! I make all the snow and heated all the cracked Steals all the might finder and I'll make him regretted I had it, I had it, and I will cheater these god And Santa is defeated Oh! Because you crossed my path You’ll feel Stormella’s wrath And now I shall release my storming masterpiece I’ll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard And it’s because, I hate Santa Claus! That cheerful Santa Claus! That joyful, toyful, and oh so merry, If you ask me an extraordinary, I hate Santa Claus, Yes I hate Santa Claus! I hate Santa Claus! I hate him!﻿ Other Appearances *An extended version was featured on the film's soundtrack. Gallery Images stormella.jpg i hate santa claus.jpg Videos I Hate Santa Claus - Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer- The Movie Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Solos Category:Movie Songs